gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JacktheBlack
Need Help I had just created a theory for Gears of War 3 that was pretty big even though it wasn't the full theory. I would love it if you could somehow recover this theory and make the page. The reason why I was unable to make this post was because of the following reason. (Looks like spam 222). What is that? funnymann 05:55, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for answering my question and to answer yours I am new to writing articles but I am not new to the website. I believe I signed up some time in 2008. funnymann 18:43, September 1, 2009 (UTC)) :I did not have a past username. I have been visiting this site for some time since around September 2008. I only contributed once and that was to fix one posters terrible grammar. After I had did that I read articles and learned much more about the Gears universe. Eventually school work had caused me to have to forget about this place and focus on my tasks in real life. Now during the summer I will come on here and read more and learn about the Gears universe. This is always my username. No exceptions. funnymann 18:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :The theory page was about Gears of War 3. I felt that a page might as well be made since Gears of War 2 is reaching 1 year so I figured we could be prepared for when information on the game is released. When I made the page I put in a section titled Theories. I figured it would be quite amusing to see the theories some people came up with in relation with the actual game when it releases. I have a theory that lasts all 5 chapters. Pathetic. The person who made the theory was me under this name. Also, why did you get rid of my King Raven trivia? I was IP user 69.117. (I forget the rest). Funnymann 20:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Alright I was just asking about the King Raven thing. Is it possible to recover my theory so I don't have to rewrite it in the theory section? It would be greatly appreciated if you can recover it for me. Funnymann 20:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :The page was titled Gears of War 3, but it was never made due to the reason (Looks like spam 222). I did not allow me to ever fully make it. Funnymann 02:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) okay Okay I'm not rushing you, but guess what! I got the book! It came early for some reason and it is an awsome book, I am at the part where Dom is at his old house in the flash back, I was surprised their house wasn't destroyed on E-day. I am going back to reading! Good writing! --Gearslover01 19:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Advice with comic articles Okay i'm planning to revamp all the comic issues and i am wondering if this is a suitable format Gears of War:Hollow Issue One. Is that what we're kinda looking for for the Comic Articles?--Royal Theron 19:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool i'll continue and do the rest in the same format.--Royal Theron 20:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well its only basic really but i looked at wikipedia and though what do they do that we dont. and i came to the conclusion we need to reference and back up our points with external sources. This ensures what we say is justified. Phew lol. --Royal Theron 20:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You are right The sourcebook sucks! Only 10% of the story was true. And I knew it. The first time I saw that cutscene of Maria in the dream I knew that was E-day. I I also knew Dom would take that neckalace of hers after he killed her. So far the book is so depressing and sad. Not to mention this is like Christmas to me because 40% of the book so far is about Maria and talking about her death. So much to be added. Not to mention that picture of the couple was taken by Carlos, not Marcus. Your right again because Maria was so whack when she came out after taken her pills. She also is obsessed, she still cleans the kids bed. Alright, I am going back to reading, and no worries, Dom, Maria, her parents, and the kids are up to me. Talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 22:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S. Anya was fighting! I was like laughing of the thought, trying to lift the Lancer up! WOW! JacktheBlack, do me a favor and tell me how many articles we are till 800? Crazy, huh? The next is I know we are busy but are we still voting for next month? Dominic Santiago, pehaps? --Gearslover01 22:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Looks Like it's Just About That Time Again 700's gone by pretty quick.--Underdogg13 22:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 800 articles, bad internet connections, and other things... Hi Jack, long time no speak. Sorry I've taken so long to reply, I'll explain further down. That's great about 800 articles; I remember back when getting 500 seemed like such a big deal. This site has come along way since then! With all the stuff from JREM it's only a matter of time until we get to 4 figures. I see from your user page that you are having problems with your internet connection; I feel your pain! For the last 3 weeks my broadband connection has been very slow and cut out every few minutes. After talking for hours on the phone to a call center in another country, they sent an engineer to my house to see what the problem was. After hours of fiddling with the line, he eventually got it to work, and said it was running at 2000kbps (we pay for speeds up too 8000kbps). After he left I went to a website that measures connection speed; it said it running at 128kbps, but I didn't care because at least it was working. The next day, it cut out three times. It now cuts out several times a day, and never gets above 300kbps. In fact it cut out while I was writing this, and was out for about half an hour, which is why it has teken so long to reply. Like you said, run by monkeys. Good work on updating all the stuff from JREM. Hopefully I can get a copy as soon as it comes out in the UK. It sounds quite good, especially the stuff about what happened after E-day. Hopefully I can get hold the book before I go on holiday in a few weeks time, so I can read it then and be ready to add stuff when I get back. One last thing, I put Gear up as the AoTM. As usual I completely forgot about until the last moment, so I hope that's OK. Great to speak to again man, seems like ages since we last had a conversation! --EightyOne (talk) 15:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for the putting the videos up. I watched the first two of the stealth option but then (surpirse surprise) the internet cut out! Also, it take about 1min to load 20-30 seconds on YouTube (on low quality) so I don't have the paitence. I might try again later though. --EightyOne (talk) 15:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Found something Jack, I found a video of Emergence Day, not the locust attacking though. I don't want you to add it on here but this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AvNM9chPVg . The first clip is of the Santiagos onlyminutes away from the Emergence. Remember, Maria sent her kids to her mothers. Oh by the way, I saw want you want to do with the template of the Locust Human war, you want it to be like this?: E-day 1 A.E. Hammer Strike 5 A.E. Fall of Landown and so on and so on? Talk to ya later, Gearslover01 22:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! May I? May I add a catogory on the characters page? The dead people of E-day, this is not the title however. Please think about it, --Gearslover01 02:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! By the way, ANYA wants to be on the field? Wow, I am half way done with the book. :Many have died, but how many have killed themselves? Hehe. Unless Dom kills himself. By the way, should Hammer Strike become a battle? It is a counter attack. --Gearslover01 02:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! I am almost done I am almost done with the book. I am at the page where the finally deploy the Hammer. The funny thing is about this is I read this part while I was watching Independence Day with my family. --Gearslover01 15:44, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S. sometime today I am going to do Mr. Flores. You You want me to make like a file of messages by date like June-August 2009, and how? --Gearslover01 23:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Asking Jack, I need some help. One is I tried to make an archive but after I tried to finish it said there was a spam link so I couldn't make it. The next is ow do you get an award. That's it but there is one thing I need to tell you. Even though I kind of support the idea of processing in Locust prison meaning torture, but I figured out that the word is also used in real life prison. It means to have your picture taken and finger prints taken and your cell number decided. So, process might also mean to take te picture and put them in a certain pod. Please write back, --Gearslover01 21:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Two things Jack, can you help me with my last message and two should we start a new template and article? It's preliminary name, Civilian/COG-Stranded War. Please write back --Gearslover01 01:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE: New rules Sorry about the late reply, internet problems again. That sounds good to me. Now the franchise is expanding it would be good to have admins that know source material in addition to the games. Although I guess that means I'll have to buy the comics! Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 15:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hofman Aint got a scanner man but i could try taking a picture with my digital camera.--Royal Theron 18:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Just got your update :)--Royal Theron 18:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Age questions Jack, I know you must be busy but can I ask you some age questions about Dom and Maria? One is that I know Maria is one year younger than Dom but my question is where was that proven at in Aspho Fields? The next is Shouldn't Dom be born 20 years before Emergence Day? Because Benedicto was born when Dom was 16 and he died 4 years old, so you do the math. Plus, two years before E-day he turned exactely 18. The next is the same thing as the last, Maria born 19 years before E-day? And I think Dom was born on Brume. Because the Battle of Aspho Fields was in Brume and he was born 2 week before the battle. Sorry if this is a lot but age is confusing, best of luck --Gearslover01 17:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Reply Thanks and doesn't we need something like COG-Stranded War? - Flood12345 16:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Unamed Battle I'm sure liam will reply but in case he doesn't thats a good replacement.--Royal Theron 21:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) sure Yeah I can do it, but it will be on my brother's profile. He has dark corners. By the way, AllFather's is huge! It is ginormus. And on the Highway map a brumak and hundreds of drones come through. And I just finished Jacinto's Remnant. What an amzing book. So, after the last flash back with Maria, Dom goes to the beach thinking about her, right? Oh speaking of Maria, the dierctor and staff for the film want Kate Beckinsale to play Maria. She would be a good character. Do you have the movie Click? If you do go to the scene where Kate and Adam are in the 90's doing their first kiss in a bar. If you look, Kate is identical with Maria, same face, ponytail and that pink sweater with the fold on top. Well, talk to you later. I might take a couple of days because inbetween football practice and visiting my mom in the hospital. Talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 01:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Inactivity I'm going to live with girlfriends parents for a week and a bit so i may not be on much, After about 2 weeks i should be back and ready to go. Just giving you a heads up :) --Royal Theron 13:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Gee Thanks So I had some caffine that night, sue me. SPlus I found out about a lot of info. Like I said, I can try, I have football practice everyday for 4 hours and I visit my Mom at the hospital. I'll try, --Gearslover01 23:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Here On the upload logs I uploaded some cog symbols, it's not what you wanted but it is something for now, I will give you the pictures very soon. --Gearslover01 00:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Jack, those pics I updated are tempeary, I just uploaded the the pictures on Gears of War.com, but it takes forever to put on the site, so constantly search for veach (gamertag) under all photos and it should be there soon. Best of luck, --Gearslover01 01:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! ::Jack, I have to go now, all the pictures are on Gears of War.com photos, look for gamertag veach, sorry, hope you like it, --Gearslover01 01:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! :::::Tommorow around 3:00 I will do it. Practice is from 7:00 to 11:00 then I visit my mom and go get lunch so yeah, around 3:00. Your welcome, --Gearslover01 02:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Okay I am just finished football and I am going to my mom's room. I will get the pictures after lunch. Until then, I got a video for you, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UA6tIlQeHwM . This is why Cliff wants Kate to be Maria. Okay, talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 17:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! I am back. Jack, I just got back from my mom's and I will try to get the picture of the city for you. A couple things I want to talk about, Maria and Bernie. One is that did you see that video yet? And Bernie, you know that picture I used for Chaps, well I know it is not her but the woman in the middle of the pic is just like Bernie. That pic is coming soon, --Gearslover01 19:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! I am almost there I have to wait a couple of mintutes, but for now, I just updated a kind of decent pic. There will be more. --Gearslover01 21:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Holiday Hey buddy. You probably saw, but just to make sure you know, I'm going to be in the cold depths of Scotland for the next week without internet access. Have fun being a dictator for a week! Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Listen Several things I need to talk to you about. One is that did you see your pics? Two is Maria is 5'5 because in the Beneath the Surface Book there is a missing add for her and her height is 5'5. The last thing is I may have solved your riddles. Herea are them in order of the riddles: *Imulsion *Sires' *Boomer *Skorge *Lambent *Berserker *Kryll *Maria *Torque Bow *Ben Carmine Please write back, --Gearslover01 19:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Cool but did I get the riddles right? I know you did'nt make em' but your a Gearhead. --Gearslover01 21:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Yeah I'm pretty sure I got most right, including the friggen boomers. What was that? It's like a riddle for Carrot Top: Some say I am annoying comdian. I have red hair like a carrot top. Who am I? I wanted to ask, there is a part where in JREM that Dom went to the docter to find out what happened to Maria, the doctor listed several things she may have had, and Dom was questioning what where those scars on her head. Should we add it to Maria? --Gearslover01 16:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Awsome find Jack, I am still trying to find Maria's turn out, but I found an awsome dind of Gears videos on this url: http://www.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=F739C35AB3B9DEE5. Really good videos. Talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 17:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Who knows Who knows, the paper could be E-day, look in the streets they are old newspapers and stuff that were years ago. A couple thing we may need to talk about. One is that should E-day be first of Bloom? Because the counter attack was one year and month after E-day. The next is everything with Maria alright? And did you see thoses HD videos? They are cool. I looked at Maria's page in the past, look how far it has been. It was only like two paragraphs, now Maria's page is so informational. Not to metion almost every edit was by me. I am a super freak. Well please write back, --Gearslover01 20:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks. I saw your pet peeves list by the way. But does the Maria page seem fine? I sent those videos because they are in awsome HD, your lucky I didn't Rick Roll' you. Please write back, sorry I have been gone so long my mom just came home. Please write back, --Gearslover01 23:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks. Thanks for that! All the diseaes (still dizzy from football) fit her description. Slow, weak muscles with wierd postions, and odd eye placement and a couple of other things. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 00:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Gears of War song Do you know the song "Gears of War" by "Megadeth"?..I don't know if we should make an article for it or not, but if it was infact made for this game, which would be the obvious... I think we should. It would say what the tittle was, the artist, the album(s) and the lyrics.--Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada riftworm i wanted to ask you what was wrong with the thing that i wrote about it being the largest creature in the seiries,--Seraph12241 16:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ok thanks Spoiler policy, monkey controlled internet, and other things... Hey Jack. Sorry I haven't been on for so long; my internet connection is basically non-existant and only works for about 3 mins every day before cutting out. This is the first time its been on for more than that for ages. On the plus side, I've managed to get hold of a copy of Jacinto's Remnant, so I'll so be able to start help adding info about from it. I've looked at that Halopedia spoiler policy and it seems like a good idea. The only real problem I had with it was that it doesn't stop people adding spoilers, it just punishes them once they have done so, and that it doesn't give people warning. However, it's a good deterrant and would definantly be useful when Gears 3 comes out. If you want to use it here I'll agree. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 18:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Glad to be back, just sorry I can't be of more help. Good news about spotlight. I remember we had it once before, around when we both started. Have you got an image for it yet? EightyOne (talk) 18:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::It has to be a bit smaller than that. I'll make a few so you choose one. EightyOne (talk) 18:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Scotland was good thanks. Spent most of the time just relaxing with the occasional trip out. I did manage to go flying over the handlebars of a mountain bike though! I'm healing up nicely! EightyOne (talk) 18:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm glad to see you understand the theory of gravity first hand now. Made my day, haha! EightyOne (talk) 18:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I have seen that the e-day link you gave to Eightyone I have seen that before. Nothing special. But look closely on the screen where Marcus is looking over the city. --Gearslover01 22:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) over and out! Spotllight Request Hi. Gearspedia looks like it is in good shape and I have added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Articles When I started typing in "Health System" it showed that article and one called "Health and Damage" But they are both talking about the same thing..Shouldn't one be deleted or redirected so we don't have duplicate articles?--Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada JacktheBlack Hey it's Gearslover01, sorry I have not been on long, none of us has, it has been a slow time for Gears. I have been looking everywhere and there isn't anything new for gears. Or anything that is coming out. I just wanted to say if anything new comes out, I will be on board. By the way, what is that new picture on your page?! I jumped the fist time your page came up! Is it Dennis Quaid? Talk to ya later! --Gearslover01 14:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) over and out! gow movie Are you ready for the gears of war movie to come out. I know i cant wait, but i hope its good.--The manslayer23 20:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :well they came on tv and announced it that it was coming out in 2010 and that we will c exactly what happen on e day.--The manslayer23 21:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Policy Hey Jack, I was going through some of the articles, and I was thinking that maybe we should draft a policy on what should and should not go in trivia sections of articles. The reason I suggest this is because I've been editing some of the trivia sections, and while some of the ones I've deleted are clearly spam, I've run across few that I could tell people put in there to be serious, but they're usually irrelevant (most of the ones I've seen that fit this category try to link the article in question to something not even Gears of War related). Just something I wanted to run by you. BuzzSawBill 22:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC)